Labyrinth: Onward
by IndySolo221
Summary: With the passing of Thanksgiving, the Christmas season is upon Sarah and her family. Our young heroine reflects on this year's past events, and makes a visit to an old enemy...


As Sarah Williams pulled a large red globe from the box of ornaments near the coffee table, she was reminded of the large clear crystals of the Goblin King.

It had been a month and three days since she'd called on Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. Sarah kept track, but it didn't ensure that she got to see them as often as she thought she should've. And yet, she turned sixteen a month after her adventure through the Goblin Kingdom; one might wonder if she was getting too old for this.

The dark-haired girl shook her head. It was bad enough that she used to doubt the whole event, let alone that she told herself that she was "too old" for her friends.

On the very night that Jareth had released Toby from his grasp, Sarah had invited Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to a slumber party of sorts. She remembered laying in her bed and hearing the breathing of her friends slow to a soft rumble. Sarah wondered then if she had just been dreaming; perhaps the house was making noises again. Perhaps that pile in the corner was just her old beanbag chair. Perhaps none of this had ever really happened. Yet, that same night, when she pulled the covers from up over her head, she glanced over to see Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus laying asleep in their own little pile. It had to be real.

Since she'd come home from the Labyrinth, Sarah began to seriously consider what she wanted to do as an adult. Before her journey, she was insistent upon becoming an actress, yet her lack of contact with her mother was making it hard for her to receive the training necessary. After turning sixteen she finally realized that she didn't really want to be an actress, but a writer: she had a story to tell and a great imagination with which to tell it.

All these thoughts and more drifted through her head as she helped her stepmother decorate the tree. She wasn't sure if it was her adolescent hormones or the gentle warmth of the Christmas season, but something twinged in her heart and she felt a longing like no other to see her friends again.

She waited until everyone was asleep. Would do no good to call anyone here if they were found out shortly after.

"Hoggle. I need you."

Her pale face brightened as she lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Hoggle standing in front of her mirror. "I'm here, Sarah! Are you alright?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Sarah smiled gently. "I'm okay, Hoggle. I just felt bad about not calling you in a while, that's all. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "No problem, Sarah. In fact, we's been busy anyways, preparing the Goblin City for the great winter celebration."

The young lady pulled at the collar of her pink pajamas. "I didn't know that you creatures celebrated Christmas."

"We don't, really, or at least we's never have before, but Jareth has a little...trend...of celebrating human holidays."

She blushed. "Oh really?" she said, amused. "So how's he been?"

Hoggle faltered a little here. "Uh- well- Jareth...the Goblin King isn't feeling so festive. Hadn't been quite right since a certain someone defeated his Labyrinth."

Her face fell. "Oh, that's a shame," and for once, she meant it. She didn't exactly like the Goblin King, but sweet Sarah never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not around the holidays. "Wonder what he'd think if I paid him a little visit..."

Hoggle had greatly disagreed that this was a good idea. Sarah couldn't help herself.

The pajama-clad teen wished herself right into Jareth's dining quarters, and there was nobody who could stop her. Sarah popped in right beside the stone dining chair that Jareth so seductively plopped himself in, scowling.

As soon as she appeared, he jerked back, his hand reflectively forming a crystal until he realized that he knew the person standing beside him. He immediately grew somber, watching her with a pitiful expression. "Sarah?"

"That's right, Goblin King. Hoggle told me that you celebrate Christmas, and I thought maybe- well, I thought maybe I'd bring you a little something good to remember me by." She handed him a small wrapped gift, and he stared at it like he had never seen anything like it before.

He ripped the bow off, tossing it to the ground without the slightest hint of satisfaction. He then carefully pulled off the rest of the ribbon, revealing a small, wooden box.

Jareth lifted the lid slowly, as if expecting some sort of foul trick. He peered inside, wondering what this strange young woman could've brought him.

He lifted out the glass pendant, viewing with narrowed eyes the picture of the barn owl inside.

He tossed it across from him on the massive table. Sarah flinched, hearing it go _clunk clunk _against stone. "Do you really think I want you here in my Kingdom?" he asked, "My offer was a one time deal, young miss. You shant think that bringing me some petty gift will make me happy in spite of your ungratefulness. You should really go home now, before I do something that I may deeply regret!"

Sarah felt fresh tears forming in her eyes as he spoke. She wasn't asking for acceptance. She hadn't even been asking for forgiveness. Yet here he was, cursing her to the floor like she was a dog. The dark-haired young woman balled her fists indignantly. "I didn't come here asking for forgiveness," she droned harshly. "I came here because I felt bad for you. Hoggle told me how you've been acting. And look, maybe next time you offer someone something you shouldn't say, "Fear me, love me, do as I say," before claiming that you'll be one's slave. I'm sick and tired of your attitude, Jareth. I don't care what you think of me, but you will not ruin this celebration over something that happened months ago!"

Sarah stopped, placing a hand over her mouth, shaking with fear. The pajama-clad teen had done it all right. She'd made the Goblin King even madder, and now he would throw her from the Labyrinth for good. Her mind raced with fear of never seeing Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus ever again.

He sat there silently, taking her bluntness with an unreadable expression. Then, he laughed.

And she started to laugh, too.

"It really is silly, isn't it? I should've known you'd never give up on the child, anyways."

After a surprisingly hardy bought of laughter, the two grew suddenly silent.

"I guess this is goodbye, then?" the Goblin King asked, floating Sarah's pendant through the air. She watched as it landed carefully over his head, laying against his fair skin.

"I- I don't know," she'd said, hardly believing that it was her own voice that said it, "I know I shouldn't ask anything of you, seeing as though I rejected your offer, but...I have a proposition for you."

"Go on?"

Moments after Sarah's sudden outburst, Jareth sat above her in his stone chair, recounting an event from his childhood. Every so often the young miss would glance up from her pen and paper, shock written on her fair features. "So what did you do?"

"I conjured up a sword using fae magic. It came to me just at the right moment, too; if it had been any later I would've been cut in half!"

His old challenger grinned as he told his story. Maybe, just maybe, the Goblin King wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
